The present invention is directed to a coupling for connecting opposing ends of a liquid flow line. The coupling may be characterized as an ultra low spill coupling in that when one coupling half is disconnected from the other coupling half, very little or no moisture or liquid will be spilled or remain on the face of the opposing ends. The coupling is particularly useful when handling body fluids or toxic chemicals. One prior art device directed to an injection site usable with a blunt cannula is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,648 which is incorporated herein by reference.